The Role Checklist is currently used by the Occupational Therapy Service. The purpose of this project is to determine if the Role Checklist can discriminate among subjects with various diagnoses. The data generated from this project will also be examined against pre-existing data from a normal population to determine if the Role Checklist can discriminate between this sample and a normal population. The subject population will include inpatients and outpatients between the ages of 18 and 90, who have been referred to the Department of Rehabilitation Medicine, Occupational Therapy Service. To date, data on 80 subjects has been gathered. A total of 400 subjects is required with 50 from each of the following diagnostic categories: cancer, cystic fibrosis, eating disorders, major affective disorders, neuromuscular disorders, rheumatoid arthritis, schizophrenia and systemic lupus erythematosus. Thus far, approximately 57 subjects have come from the NIMH units with the remainder from the other seven categories.